


The Long Sun

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama blinked and gazed up at Hinata, smiling so silly, all teeth and gum showing, in a way that Hinata was sure that no one else thought Kageyama was capable of doing, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Hinata.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to lyric of Ben Howard's extraordinary _Depth Over Distance_.

Hinata and Kageyama were in college when one night Kageyama went home drunk hoisted by sweating, almost crying Yachi.

After thanking the poor girl who had been helping Kageyama since their first year in Karasuno High, Hinata half-dragged Kageyama in. He silently made a mental note to give Yachi something, for bringing drunk Kageyama home must be very hard for her.

Hinata put Kageyama to sit on the edge of their bed. Then he looked for water.

Kageyama nodded drunkenly and mumbled, “Hinata, aren’t you going to get mad at me for getting drunk and going home late?” The black haired man had asked the question as if he were unfaithful husband, who didn’t go home immediately after work, but going drinking and cheating instead.

Hinata just chuckled and handed Kageyama a big glass of chilled water, “No. I think I can guess what happened that you ended up going home drunk.”

And Hinata truly knew that Kageyama wouldn’t go drinking on his own will.

Some of his friends probably drag him to do it, because Kageyama was an eye candy who’d attract more girl to join their drinking session. Despite the fact that Kageyama already wore a silver ring on his ring finger and constantly reminded everyone whenever he got invited to group date that he was dating someone—since high school, very seriously—he was still got invited anyway.

Hinata wouldn’t blame him, truly. Kageyama was cool looking. He was tall and he had a nice face, despite his continuous pouting and his lack of voice whenever someone talks to him. Kageyama was also surprisingly innocent and curious when it comes to little things like what to talk about with new people or simply anything outside volleyball, a subject he knew very well and would love to talk about for eternity.

Hinata once caught him talking enthusiastically about the criteria of good toss to a group of half dozen starry eyed girls and some amazed guys. Hinata was sure that none of them truly understood what Kageyama was so heartily talked about, but at least Kageyama looked happy and the people around him looked happy to see him happy and talks more than three words sentence.

At some point, Kageyama explained about how toss isn’t everything in volleyball, because it needs receiving first and later, but just as important, a good spike. At that, Kageyama nudged his chin to Hinata’s direction, for his hands were showing the tossing form, and said, loudly and clearly, “Sometimes the toss is only as good as the spiker. To me, I can be great setter because I have Hinata who will spike my toss. So Hinata is a very important person to me.”

And then he threw Hinata small, satisfied smile and a glare that translated into something around _You’re an awesome partner and I’m so glad to have and I’ll continue to talk about how awesome you are when we’re together and become invincible._

Hinata had laughed at that and waved to the people who looked at him for Kageyama was gesturing at him.

One of the girl giggled, “Hey, Kageyama-kun, could it be that your sweetheart since from high school is Hinata-kun?”

Kageyama blinked, furrowed his eyebrows in thought, and then said with the most serious expression, “Who knows? He might be. He’s perfect for me, after all.”

Everyone had laughed and thought that Kageyama was joking.

Kageyama wasn’t.

He didn’t really joke.

And as Hinata hid his blush behind his palm in pretence of laughing along with the people around Kageyama, he thought about how wonderful it was that he got to know about Kageyama so much that he could tell exactly what was behind Kageyama’s unchanging facial expression.

Kageyama was so straight-laced and simple when it came to romantic relationship. Hinata could gauge Kageyama’s love for him and Hinata knew that Kageyama couldn’t even muster to look at anyone else but Hinata in romantic light. That eliminated all the possibility of him wanting to know about other people more than necessary, let alone cheating. Kageyama loved Hinata thoroughly much like how he loved volleyball, so much that Kageyama who doesn’t love Hinata is as improbable as Kageyama who doesn’t love volleyball.

Kageyama had finished his tall glass of chilled water and now started hiccuping.

Hinata chuckled and helped Kageyama undoing his clothes.

Kageyama was bigger than Hinata. His shoulders were broader and his clothes and shoes were several sizes larger than Hinata’s size. But there were time when Kageyama acted like a hopeless child, clinging and completely depending to much smaller Hinata—just like in that very moment.

“Hinata, I might puke,” Kageyama hiccuped.

“We can go to the bathroom,” Hinata said, pulling Kageyama’s dark blue T-shirt through the setter’s head.

“Oh, actually, now I don’t want to puke so much anymore,” he hiccuped again and Hinata chuckled.

Kageyama drunk another glass of water and was now cleaned and changed into his sleeping attire. He lied sideways on their shared double bed, eyes half-open, watching Hinata as the orange haired boy cleaning the rest of Kageyama’s mess—his socks, his bag, and charged his dying mobile phone. When Hinata finished and finally went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, still on Kageyama’s sight, Kageyama mumbled from the bed.

“You’re so nice, Hinata. You’re so nice to me,” he slurred and he sounded so very happy.

Hinata finished his teeth brushing, grinning, and walked back to his sleepy, drunk boyfriend, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama took Hinata’s hand, as the orange head was now standing in front of him, just before the bed. He squeezed Hinata’s hand and struggling as he made a full smile, “Yes, you’re very nice.”

Hinata patted Kageyama’s head and Kageyama almost visibly purr at that. He closed his eyes as Hinata stroked his hair and only opened it again when Hinata stopped.

Kageyama blinked and gazed up at Hinata, smiling so silly, all teeth and gum showing, in a way that Hinata was sure that no one else thought Kageyama was capable of doing, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Hinata.”

And as Hinata smiled and chuckled and leaned down to kiss Kageyama, Kageyama tugged Hinata’s hand on his and they met halfway on the air, kissing slowly, sloppily, and pretty much sleepily.

Then Hinata joined Kageyama in bed, where Kageyama hugged him with weak arms and where he kept humming on how much he loved Hinata. Kageyama didn’t express his emotion through words often, but perhaps alcohol eased his tongue that night, and Hinata felt like perhaps he should thank the people who made Kageyama drunk.

“I love you so much, Hinata,” Kageyama mumbled, his lips on Hinata’s hair, and he kissed Hinata’s forehead once again.

“Yes, I love you too, Kageyama,” giggled Hinata sleepily.

“I love you more, Hinata,” Kageyama kissed his head again.

Hinata chuckled again, “I know. I love you a lot too.”

“I really, really love you. Your hair is soft. I love all of you.”

“You have a very nice hair too, Kageyama, and I also love all of you.”

“I’m really happy when we bought our silver rings together. It feels like we’re engaged. One day, please marry me, Hinata, because I love you,” slurred the drunk Kageyama and Hinata wanted to blush, explode, and laugh at the same time, for he couldn’t possibly contain all the happiness he felt upon hearing that.

“Yes, I’m really happy too. I’ll marry you, Kageyama. I love you too.”

“I’m so in love with you, Hinata. Thank you for being with me. You’re so great.”

Hinata chuckled and pressed his lips to Kageyama’s collarbone in front of his nose, “Yes, you’re great too, Kageyama. I really love you too.”

Hinata didn’t remember how many times Kageyama said that, nor that Kageyama would remember any of it the morning.

But despite expecting Kageyama to have heavy hangover—for he didn’t drink often—Hinata woke up to a good morning kiss on his cheek and the smell of cooked rice in the air.

“Good morning,” said Kageyama, already fresh faced, in Hinata’s dark red apron, and already returned to his usual slightly pouting state. “I just made rice. Do you want to eat it with raw egg and soy sauce?”

“Yes!” Hinata jumped awake and halfway ran to the bathroom to wash his face.

Kageyama missed a cowlick of hair when he combed it after he woke up, but Hinata said nothing. His own hair was messy all the time and he enjoyed that Kageyama’s hair wasn’t down always. They ate their breakfast of Hinata’s favourite food together, Hinata smiling all the time and Kageyama’s lips twitching for he probably wanted to smile a lot as well, and Hinata silently replayed all the love words Kageyama gave him last night.

And Hinata thought _This guy is really in love with me, huh?_

And as if Kageyama could hear his thought, the taller male walked around their dining table to land another series of kisses to Hinata’s face, entwining their fingers, and their silver ringed fingers brushed into one another.

In the morning, after long night full of love words, there seemed to be a little to say. Hinata suddenly understood that Kageyama remembered everything he said last night and regretted nothing. Kageyama’s tongue tasted like his favourite food of raw egg on rice and Kageyama pulled back smiling, squeezing Hinata’s fingers in his.

And Hinata knew that there was no sight more beautiful than blushing, smiling, extraordinarily happy Kageyama in the morning.


End file.
